Chorrol Recommendation
Overview Quest giver: Teekeeus in the Chorrol Mages Guild Faction: Mages Guild Reward: From Teekeeus, Chorrol recommendation. From Earana, instructions to obtain the spell Finger of the Mountain Background Information This quest is divided into two separate quests in your Quest Log: Fingers of the Mountain, Part I and Fingers of the Mountain, Part II. There are two possible 'good' outcomes. Depending on the choice you make at the end of the first quest, the player will get one of the two outcomes and the second 'half' of the quest will allow the player to accomplish the other. Walkthrough Fingers of the Mountain, Part I Teekeeus asks you to find out more about Earana who he had an argument with long ago and who now wanders around outside the Mage's Guild every day. When you speak with her she will ask you to find the book Fingers of the Mountain (book) on Cloud Top. You can report to Teekeeus and tell him Earana is looking for the book and he will tell you where Cloud Top is (placing it on the map). You only have to go there and retrieve the book from a charred corpse. The player has two choices at this point. One is to follow orders and give the book to Teekeeus. He will then give you your recommendation, and Fingers of the Mountain, Part I is complete. Alternatively, one can give the book to Earana. She will tell the player to return in a day once she has studied the notes. True to her word, when you return, she hands over a piece of parchment containing her translation. Following the instructions will complete Fingers of the Mountain, Part I. Fingers of the Mountain, Part II This "quest" is actually one of two different quests, depending upon the outcome of Fingers of the Mountain, Part I. The first possible quest assumed the first option in Part I. Earana is upset that the player gave the recovered Fingers of the Mountain (book) book to Teekeeus. In that instance, she asks the player to 'acquire' the book for her. If the player agrees, he or she must sneak into Teekeeus's chambers (a Hard lock, quite difficult to do in the early game as the Open Hard Lock spell is not available and the Security level required to pick the lock is also fairly difficult to acquire early on) and take it (easy way to do it early is to follow Teekeeus up to his room after giving him the book, he will open the door for you and then just wait inside to room and steal it back the chest will not be locked this way). Alternatively, one can try to pickpocket the key from Teekeeus. If successful, Part II will end with Earana handing over her notes a day later, at which point the player can go and acquire the Finger of the Mountain spell and complete the quest. If Teekeeus is asked, he will reveal that the book is now missing, but he won't accuse the player of stealing it. The second possible quest variant assumes the second choice was made in Part I. In this case, Teekeeus orders the player to recover the book from Earana's room at the Grey Mare. Doing so is much easier than stealing the key from Teekeeus, as her door has only an Average lock. Alternatively, one can wait at her door in the morning before 8 AM or before midnight. Earana will go into the room at that point, conveniently opening the door, and it is a simple matter to run in and block it open. You have to come back to Cloud Top to cast the shock spell in the middle broken pillar. It will take some of your health, the exact amount depends on your level. Her casualness with the book might be surprising, unless one remembers her previous statement of having memorized its contents. Take the book back to Teekeeus to complete the quest and gain the Chorrol Recommendation. Note that refusing the 'theft' for either character will lower that character's Disposition. Refusing Earana merely results in one being unable to acquire Finger of the Mountain and the quest will end immediately. Refusing Teekeeus prevents one from gaining the Recommendation. OM NOM NOM After doing Part I of the quest, you still must talk to Earana to complete it. There is no map marker showing Earana's whereabouts so you have to go looking. See also * Finger of the Mountain (spell) * Fingers of the Mountain (disambiguation) Category:Mages Guild Quests